Many people enjoy keeping pets for the companionship, help, and/or friendship that they provide. Pets, of course, require substantial time and care from their owners to ensure that they are well cared for. Sometimes, pet owners would like to travel, hike, or participate other activities which their pets are not capable of due to the pet's size, age, or various health issues. Many pet owners also prefer not to leave their pets in the care of friends or commercial pet care facilities while participating in such activities. Accordingly, such pet owners are need of a solution that allows them to participate in activities they find enjoyable while being able to bring along their pet companions that may not otherwise be capable of joining with them.